Bones are multi-purpose structures that play diverse, vital roles in vertebrates. They provide a framework that supports the body and gives it shape. Bone undergoes a continuous renewal or remodeling during the lifetime of an individual. Bone consists of living cells widely scattered within a non-living material known as matrix. Two main types of cells are responsible for bone remodeling: the osteoblasts involved in bone formation and the osteoclasts involved in bone resorption. The matrix is formed by the action of osteoblasts, that make and secrete bone matrix proteins such as collagen, which provide elasticity, as well as mineral salts formed from calcium and phosphorous, which impart hardness to bone. As bone tissue matures, some osteoblasts are trapped in the bone matrix and differentiate into osteocytes, which are mature bone cells that carry out normal cellular activities. These osteocytes connect with other osteocytes through the bone matrix and can sense pressure or cracks in the bone. They therefore assist in directing where osteoclasts will act to dissolve bone during the repair and/or regeneration of bone.
Osteoclasts are cells that dissolve existing bone, thus facilitating bone growth, repair and regeneration. Osteoclasts are multinucleated cells that originate from the fusion of mononuclear phagocytes. Osteoclasts secrete protons that lower the pH of an extracellular compartment located between osteoclasts and bone. This low pH facilitates the dissolution of bone crystals and activates lysosomal enzymes that digest the bone matrix. Osteoclasts are therefore powerful and efficient bone resorbing cells that cover only 0.5% of the bone surface. With regard to bone formation, osteoblasts produce a structure, known as “osteoid”, which is formed of bone collagen and other proteins. The osteoblasts thereafter control the deposition of calcium and other minerals into the osteoid in order to produce the calcified bone tissue. Upon the completion of bone formation, the osteoblasts flatten out and form a lining upon the surface of the bone. These flattened osteoblasts, known as “lining cells”, regulate passage of calcium into and out of the bone. In addition, they produce, upon hormonal activation, proteins that promote osteoblast differentiation and activation. Making new bone is therefore a slow process that requires the lying down of the osteoid, its maturation and then its calcification. In contrast to osteoclasts, osteoblasts cover 30% of the bone surface.
The bones of the skeleton are not entirely solid throughout. The outside, i.e., cortical, bone is substantially solid throughout, having only a few small canals. Located inwardly from the cortical bone, however, is spongy bone known as cancellous bone. The cancellous bone is composed of a honeycomb network of trabecular bone defining a plurality of spaces or cavities filled with fluid bone marrow, stem cells and some fat cells. Existing within these bone marrow cavities are, inter alia, various highly specialized cells which assist in breaking down existing bone and correspondingly producing new bone to replace that which is broken down or which may be otherwise lost due to injury or illnesses such as osteoporosis.
The physical structure of bone may be compromised by a variety of factors, including disease and injury. One of the most common bone diseases is osteoporosis, which is characterized by low bone mass and structural deterioration of bone tissue, leading to bone fragility and an increased susceptibility to fractures, particularly of the hip, spine and wrist. Osteoporosis develops when bone resorption occurs too rapidly, if bone replacement occurs too slowly, or due to a combination of both. This is in part due to the fact that it requires six months for osteoblasts to rebuild the amount of bone destroyed by osteoclasts in three days. Bone injury, on the other hand, involves localized trauma to the bone.
A variety of methods are well-known in the art for fostering bone formation in individuals who (1) suffer from diminished bone mass due, for example, to illness, (2) are subjected to bone trauma causing injury such as bone fractures, and (3) need to strengthen bone, such as vertebral bones. Such prior art methods for treating these disorders are typically systemic in nature, however. That is, they treat the whole skeleton as a single entity. These methods are therefore not commonly able to be targeted on one or more specific bones, e.g., those of the hip, shoulder, spine and/or wrist, which may require a more focused treatment due to bone losses due to disease effects caused by, e.g., osteoporosis or by bone trauma such as that due to a fracture. Moreover, prior art methods frequently require undesirably long treatment regimens, with accompanying patient compliance problems.
There has thus been a long-felt need by those working in this field for a faster and more targeted method of inducing bone formation in subjects suffering from diminished bone mass, especially for a method coupled with an enhancement in retention of the new bone so produced. The present invention permits, in addition to the general systemic effect noted above, specific targeting of one or more particular bones or bony areas most in need of such treatment for rapid bone formation. As explained below, the method and kit of the present invention are particularly adapted to provide more effective bone formation with increased rapidity while permitting the retention of the bone thus produced and thus to admirably fulfil the desired functions.